Xternally Yours
by MisZOMBIEcat138138
Summary: Pyro/Jubilee.  Jubilee is pregnant! This is not your average pregnant story.  It's my very first story ever for fan fiction.  I hope you like it it takes place before X3 during X3 and the sequel will take place after X3
1. Chapter 1

X-ternally Yours

**Note: I own nothing! Not even the songs I suggest.**

**If you see SONG in the story somewhere, that means play the song that i have here, if you want. They don't make a lot of since but it's what i was listening to when i wrote this**

**Song list: **

**1.) Wild One by Suzi Quatro**

**2.) Man's World by James Brown**

**3.) Papa's Got a Brand New Bag by James Brown**

**4.) Somebody to Love by Jefferson Airplanes (Not the lame Justin Bieber one!)**

**5.) Will you still Love Me Tomorrow by the Shirellies**

**6.) Us and Them by Pink Floyd  
**

**SONG 1  
**

Jubilee sat on the toilet looking at her pregnancy test. It had a pink cross on it and she knew how it happened. It's been two months since _he_ left. And that's how long it takes to find out if you are carrying a bun in the oven. She remembers the last time they were _"together"_, it was the night Stryker and his team broke in and abducted five of the students including her.

Before that nightmare happened she was with _him_, they were having a good night. They were kissing in his bed and one thing lead to another...

After that she left the room to go back to hers but that's when the soldiers took her. John woke up alone looking around for and hoped she got away. Since that night she hasn't seen him. She thinks about him all the time, she thought "If I just forget about him I won't hurt so much."

When ever she attempted to do this she would throw up and being pregnant now is defiantly not going to help. Jubilee gets up and throws the pregnancy test in the trash. She walks out of the restroom and heads back to hers. She had walk across campus because she was hiding in the pool's restroom. When she gets inside she finds Kitty on her own bed reading a book. Jubilee never really found books to be great like Kitty did.

"Kitty, I need to tell you something," Jubilee said. Kitty puts down her book, "What is it?"

"You have to promise not to tell a soul!"

"I promise, now tell me."

"Kitty, I—I'm pregnant," She whispered. Kitty's eyes widen into shock.

"What!" Kitty yelled. Jubilee tried to calm her down and sat on the bed with her.

"Yes, I am."

"With who?"

"Who do you think?" Jubilee motioned her hands to make it obvious. Kitty then realized who; it was the only person Jubilee ever slept with.

"No way! Does he even know?"

"No. I haven't talk to since he left, which was two months ago."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Why would I tell him? What's he gonna do? Quit everything he's doing and run back here. Maybe even join the team again and everything will be hunky dory. I don't think so."

"There's always wishing."

"Yeah, if wishes came true, then I would have a car and a million dollars, on me!"

"So am I the only one that knows?"

"Yes. The professor probably knows now, too because when I found out I was screaming in my head!"

"You know he doesn't read our mind without permission."

"Well you can't help hearing somebody scream in your hear when you weren't listening to the conversation, can you?"

"You need to tell someone, Jubes."

"I did, you."

"I mean an adult. Like Ms. Munroe or Mr. Logan. The professor will understand your problem?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm just scared."

"I would be, too." Kitty said. Jubilee got her backpack and threw it over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

"To class. Thanks for talking to me," She left the room and started to walk to Ms. Munroe's class.

**SONG 2**

When she was crossing campus she saw Logan lying on a bench. She figured what the hell she can skip class today. Jubilee approached Logan and greeted him.

"Hey there Logan."

"Hey Sparks," Logan and Jubilee gained a close bond after they went to Japan for a three weeks after Alkali Lake. They both needed it. Jubilee gained some new fighting techniques while she spent time there.

"So what are you doing out here?" Jubilee asked.

"Just relaxing. Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Yeah, I should," Jubilee set her backpack down and sat on the ground next to him. Logan raised an eyebrow at her, "Hey Logan, what are your thoughts on abortion?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Just answer it."

"Well, to tell ya the truth, I never gave abortion much thought. If anything it depends on what the situation is. Now why are you asking me?"

"It's just a friend of mine—"

"Does she go here?"

"No," Jubilee answered a little too fast. Logan looked at her. He knew it was her, "You see my friend is kinda young to be pregnant—," Logan cut her off.

"Who's the father, Jubilee?"

"I don't know it's my friend's—," she said trying to act like they're not talking about her.

"Kid, never start your story with, 'my friend', it's too obvious," Jubilee put her head down. Logan looked over at her and sat up.

"Who's the dad, Jubes? Just tell me."

"John Allerdyce…" she peeped.

"Pyro?"

"Yeah," she had her sad look on.

"You were with him? How long was this going on for?"

"He came here two years before you did and we were friends at first. Then Bobby met Rogue and they would go off together leaving us alone. Finally one day we kissed and bam! We couldn't get away from each other."

"If you two were 'inseparable' then why did he leave? Jubilee started to tear, "I don't know! I've been waiting and waiting for him to call, e-mail, text or something! And so far, nothing. Every time I think about him I start to get depressed, and then when I want to forget about him I throw up!"

"Sounds like a double-edged sword there to me," Jubilee nodded but she started to cry. Logan made room for her on the bench and hugged her.

"So what do you plan on doing about junior in there?" He said looking at her stomach.

"I don't know. What should I do?"

"That's your choice. Although if I was you, I'd tell Professor Xavier about this."

"He probably knows by now."

"Yeah, but the professor seems like he'd take honesty then you not telling him, at least I would."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"Thanks for talking to me, Logan. I'll see you around."

"Later, Sparks."

Jubilee got her things and walked to the professor's office. She knocked on the door before entering.

"Jubilee? What brings you here? Don't you have a class?"

"Yes, but I need to tell you something."

"No need to tell me. I already know about Mr. Allerdyce's child you're carrying."

"I knew it! What gave it way?"

"Well, not only the fact that I can read thoughts, but you yelled earlier in your mind."

"I'm right again!"

"Now, the real question is what do you plan on doing?"

"I don't know yet."

"Well, you must choose what to do then. If you will excuse me, I'm kind of busy," Jubilee nodded and turned to leave, "Oh! One more thing. Stop ditching class."

Jubilee went to the mall in hopes of a nice little escape from the mansion. She went to the arcade where she would go all the time. She even brought John there. They're favorite game to play together was "Jurassic Park" (who didn't like to shoot at dinosaurs, right?). She put a quarter in and started the game. She was shooting at the raptors coming near her. One jumped from her right side and reduced her health. If John was there that wouldn't have happened, they were a good team when it came to games, being in the danger room, and pretty much everything else.

Jubilee started to get frustrated at the game because she kept on getting hurt. Then she looked to her side and saw John there.

**SONG 3**

He put a quarter in the machine and joined in. She looked at him and thought, "What the hell is doing here? Shouldn't he be off being a 'Brotherhood' member or something?"

"Yeah, I still play this game whenever I come here," John said with a smirk. He shot a raptor coming near Jubilee, "You should pay attention to the game instead of looking at me, Jubes."

Jubilee dropped the gun and walked out of the arcade. John followed her out.

"Jubilee, wait up."

"Why so you can leave again?"

"No, I want to talk."

"About what? That you're leaving the mansion? Oh wait, that already happened. You're a little late!"

"Hey, don't be that way. I want to know how you've been," Jubilee wanted to tell him, but she couldn't. Why even tell if she didn't know what she was going to do with the baby.

"Miserable! Happy to know, because you are the reason I feel this way!" John looked down and back at her, "Why did you leave? There were people who still cared about you! Me and Bobby were pretty sad when we found out that you left."

"I left for a lot of reasons, Jubes."

"Then tell me! Maybe if I knew I wouldn't hate you so much!"

"You hate me now, so why even tell you?" John said pissed.

"I don't hate you! I'm angry at you, John! You would be to if I just left with no notice, warning, nothing!"

"I left so I can use my powers without having to be ashamed about them. I was tired of hiding!"

"We were learning to use our powers, Johnny! We need humans to understand us without inflicting violence and if we were in danger we could defend ourselves."

"Violence is all these insects have to offer! They're still fight among themselves!" Jubilee rolled her eyes at him and turned to leave.

"You sound just like Magneto," she said over her shoulder.

"Maybe that's a good thing!" Jubilee turned back and walked up to him. She got right in his face. Her face was filled with anger. His eyes met hers. He thought she was going to hit him. He wouldn't blame her; he would have done the same thing if he was her. John and Jubilee were more alike than any other pair at the mansion. They both had a dark past and a smartass attitude, but she could do one thing he never could, she could be an ass and get away with it.

**Song 4**

Jubilee shook her head at him and started to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist and crushed his lips to hers. They both remembered what it felt like. She felt a burning passion and he felt fireworks. When John leaned away Jubilee hugged him and had a tear come out of her eye.

"Why can't you come back?"

"I'm sorry, Jubes. I can't," he released her and put his hand on her cheek, "I'll see around hopefully," he kissed her on the forehead and walked out leaving her standing there by herself.

Jubilee got back to the mansion and headed in the kitchen and found Bobby there. She sat down at the counter with Bobby. She had a look on her face that made her look like she wanted to die. Bobby saw it and spoke, "What's wrong, Jubilee?"

"I want to curl up and die, that's what's wrong."

"What happened? You are _never_ like this. You're normally filled with life and smart ass things to say."

"I saw John today at the mall," Jubilee put her arms on the counter and buried her face in them.

"You saw him? What did he say?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Jubilee muffled.

"Was it that bad?"

"At first, then it got sad," Jubilee shot up from arms. Bobby got up and walked around the counter and hugged her, "Hey it's his loss. He had everything here, but his pride got the better of him. So he left."

"Someone say my name?" Kitty walked in with Rogue. They saw Bobby hugging Jubilee. Bobby mouth to Rogue, "She saw John," Rogue nodded and went over to them.

"I also have another problem," Jubilee announced.

"Wait!" Kitty said. She ran through the walls. Jubilee, Bobby, and Rogue just looked at the wall. Kitty came back out with the big Russian, Peter.

"I just thought he needs to know, too," Kitty explained

"Know what?" Peter asked.

"You guys, I'm pregnant," everyone except Kitty was shocked.

"Is it John's?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah."

"I do not understand. Why haven't you gone out to find him so you two can make family together?" Peter said with his Russian accent.

"It's not that easy, Peter." Jubilee said. She likes how he always tries to make everything simple, "He's on the other side now, so how is that gonna work?"

"Well, we can help you," Rogue offered.

"No, it's not your problem," Jubilee denied.

"Suga, I'll help you. I don't mind at all."

"I'll help you too! We can go baby shopping," Kitty said with excitement.

"You can count me in too, Jubes," Bobby said.

"And I too want to join." They all looked at Peter. Jubilee felt so grateful for such caring friends she has, "Thank you everyone."

The next day Jubilee was in class. Kitty was on her left and Rogue was on her right. She then looked at the empty seat in front of Rogue. It was John's old one. She remembers the times where he would use his powers in class behind he's back. Then Bobby would freeze his fire ball causing him to drop it having John get in trouble by Miss Munroe.

Kitty saw Jubilee, it looked like she was gonna be sick. Kitty then grabbed Jubilee and phased to the subbasement. Rogue nudged Bobby, who was sitting next to her, and pointed to their seats.

Kitty walked Jubilee over to the infirmary. When they got in, Jubilee found a trash can and threw up. Kitty went to the sink and got a rag for Jubilee. She made it damp and put it on her head as she lay down on the slab.

"Thank you," Kitty smiled at Jubilee as a response. They were there for awhile. Then to make Jubilee feel better they went up to kitchen for a treat.

"Someone ate all the ice cream!" Kitty yelled. Peter walked in with a big bowl that _use_ to have ice cream in there, "Peter!"

"I am sorry, Kitty, but I was hungry."

"Its fine we'll just go out to Ben & Jerry's or something," Kitty and Jubilee walked out and left. Peter followed them.

They sat outside of the shop and had ice cream. Kitty had strawberry, Peter had pistachio, and Jubilee had birthday cake flavor. Kitty wasn't too happy about buying Peter ice cream being that he ate the rest at the mansion.

"Kitty, again, thanks for taking care of me. You didn't have to," Jubilee said.

"Yes Kitty. Thank you for this treat," Kitty rolled her eyes at Peter. As they continued eating a surprise guest came by. It was John, Kitty looked up and gasped. Jubilee shot up to her feet, "What are you doing here, Johnny?"

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to come over here and say hello."

"What were you doing here in the neighborhood any way?"

"That's not for you to know."

"John, get out here," Kitty said from the side.

"Call me Pyro," Kitty just gave him a mean look, "So where are Bobby and Rogue? Didn't feel like taking them out for ice cream?" Pyro asked sarcastically.

"We're right here!" Bobby called coming up behind Jubilee with Rogue.

"Oh, there you are. Looks like the gangs all here."

"You should leave, John," Rogue said.

"Why do I have to leave? By the way it's Pyro."

"Because if you do not there will be trouble," Peter said.

"Now is that a threat?" John tried to provoke. John didn't really want to fight that hunk of metal. Peter just glared at John, "Anyway, I kinda want to talk to Jubilee."

"You can talk in front of them, Johnny. After all they _were_ your friends," Jubilee crossed her arms.

"I was hoping to talk to you alone," She raised her eyebrow at him, "It's about yesterday."

Jubilee nodded and turned to her friends, "Go back to the mansion."

"You're not serious?" Bobby questioned.

"Yes I am. This won't take long."

"We're not leaving you."

**SONG 5**

"Go! I'll be fine." Rogue grabbed Bobby's hand and dragged him away with the others.

Jubilee walked over to Pyro, "Okay, you wanted to talk. So talk."

"I wanted to tell you another reason why I left."

"John, save it! I can't deal with this now."

"But-" he was cut off by Jubilee. She turned around and threw up, again. After she got out all the bile she dropped her ice cream cone on the ground. John held her up and took her to sit on a curb. Jubilee whipped her mouth and checked to see if she got anyone her clothes. She didn't, luckily.

"Are you okay? You don't seem too great."

"I'm not, I'm—," she stopped thinking for a second, "I'm sick."

"Yeah and eating ice cream will make it better," she chuckled softly, "Seriously though, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie now."

"I'm fine. Look I got to go," she stood up, "Later Johnny."

Pyro looked down at his feet then called out, "Hey!"

Jubilee turned around thinking he's gonna correct her and have her call him "Pyro".

"You're still the only one that calls me Johnny," Jubilee looked at him and he returned it back. She smiled at him, "I'm just letting you know," Pyro continued, "I'm going to be out of town for a few months too."

"Where are you going?"

"I can't tell you, but know this, I still care about you."

"You care?"

"I always have," Jubilee looked at him and gave him a hug.

"Let me know when you come back. We have a lot to talk about."

"Why can't we do that now?"

"I have to leave and so do you," Jubilee didn't want to tell him yet. She wasn't ready yet. After he released her she went back to the mansion.

"Okay today's lesson is teamwork," Logan announced. Jubilee, Kitty, Peter, Rogue, and Bobby were in the Danger Room getting ready for the simulation. Jubilee couldn't stop thinking about the day before. They started and the room turned in to nuclear lab.

"The point of the mission is that we have to get to the reactor before it blows. The security systems will attack us. So we need to move fast, we only have five minutes. Any questions?"

No one said anything, "Good. Computer begin training!"

They stared to run toward their destination. Several robots came out and attacked them. Kitty phased through them causing them to short circuit. Rogue dodged the robots when they blasted at her. Bobby frozen a few then Peter would punch the ice causing it to break. Wolverine slashed and decapitated his shared and Jubilee blasted the robots to bits.

They couldn't waste a lot of time so Wolverine turned around and commanded, "Shadowcat! Get Jubilee to the control center! We can hold them off!"

"I'm on it!" Kitty ran to Jubilee and grabbed her hand. They ran threw a few walls. Mean while Rogue touched Colossus and started to pound the robots' heads in. Wolverine contacted Jubilee, "Remember not to destroy it! You got to hack in to it,"

"I know!" Jubilee responded.

They got to the control room and started to get to work. Jubilee started to type in different codes while Kitty was taking care of the robots entering the room. She would phase through them and punch with everything she had. Jubilee had fifty seconds left until the reactor blew.

The last code was difficult to break. It kept coming back as "access denied". Jubilee entered it over and over again but it wouldn't work. She started to get frustrated at the computer. Finally she just got fed up with it and blew the machine up.

A white flash came from the reactor and the danger room went back to the way it looks.

"**YOU DESTROYED THE RECTOR POWER MACHINE: MISSION FAILED**" the danger room computer announced. Logan looked over at Jubilee and she put her head down.

**SONG 6**

"You want to tell me what that was about?" Logan asked

"I'm sorry, I got frustrated and I couldn't get the damn code in."

Everyone cleared the Danger Room and it was just Logan and Jubilee.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes," Jubilee lied. Logan wasn't convinced, "No, I've been having trouble sleeping."

"What's the problem?"

"I've just been feeling sick."

"Like sick with the flu or baby sick or love sick?"

Jubilee looked at him with confusion, "I guess the last two."

"Look maybe you should sit out of the danger room for now."

"What? No! I'm fine."

"Kid, you need a break from the Danger Room."

"But what about—!"

"Don't worry about it. I'll talk to Chuck about it," Logan left the Danger Room and Jubilee was standing there. She stomped the ground and left the room.

Five months later

Since the past five months Kitty and Jubilee have gone shopping for some baby furniture. They bought a white cradle but no sheets. They wanted to wait until they found out the gender. Kitty started to like Bobby a little more than usual. Kitty told Jubilee about how they saved each other in the Danger Room. She didn't want to tell Rogue.

Jubilee was in her bed. She had gotten bigger, at least thirty-five pounds heavier then what she normally is. Rogue came in and saw her there. It was the night of Professor's funeral.

"Hey Jubilee," she looked up from the bed.

"What's happening, Rogue," Jubilee said in a sad voice.

"I wanted to know if you could come with me for a while."

"Where?"

"I saw the news and there's a cure for mutants."

"You want the cure?"

"Yes, I hate not touching people, Jubes. It's horrible."

"Well I'll go with you."

"Are you sure? 'Cause you being pregnant and all, I don't want you to get hurt," Rogue said with worry.

"It'll be fine. Go pack up your things and meet me downstairs in a few minutes. Rogue left her room. Jubilee got up and started to write a note to Kitty.

**_Dear Kitty,_**

**_Hey don't freak out! I'm not pulling a "John" on you, I'm coming back. I'm gonna be gone for a few days, maybe a week. I don't know yet. Tell Logan not to worry. He of all people should understand leaving to do something. I'll call you when I get to my destination._**

**_Your Best Friend,_**

**_Jubilee_**

Jubilee placed the note on Kitty's pillow and started to pack. She went downstairs and outside to wait for Rogue. When Rogue came outside they left to Grand Central Station. They got on the first train leaving to San Francisco.

"So where is it again?" Jubilee asked.

"It's in a clinic by Alcatraz Island."

"So as soon as we get off we catch a bus."

"Yeah."

"Oh!" Jubilee grabbed her belly. Rogue looked over at her, "What's wrong?"

"The baby, it's kicking!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, want to feel?" Jubilee grabbed Rogue's hand and placed it on her stomach. Rogue felt the little pushes the small creature made. Rogue put her hand over her mouth.

"I know. It's weird," Jubilee said.

"That's not weird. That's amazing!"

"I wonder what it's gonna be?"

"What do you want?"

"I don't know. I'm fine either way."

"So I never did find out after we left what happened between you two." Rogue said.

"He just wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"He said something about another reason he left, but I didn't want to listen. Then I called him Johnny and he said that I was the only one that ever calls him that."

"That's right! I forgot about that. Everyone had to call him 'John' or now 'Pyro'."

"Yeah, then he told me he was leaving out of town for a while. I told him to let me know when he gets back."

"Are you gonna tell him when he gets back?"

"Yeah, I kinda have to."

"Think he's gonna be mad?"

"I don't what he'll think," Rogue grabbed Jubilee's hand, "Hey, who knows maybe he—,"

"Don't say anything to jinx me!"

"Okay then," Rogue smiled. They got to San Francisco. When they arrived one of the TVs in the train station were showing an image of a burning clinic in New York City. The news cast said it was a mutant attack.

"You don't think…" Jubilee started to ask.

"No. You told me he was out of town," Jubilee pulled out her phone and it said one missed call. She checked to see who call, sure enough it was a call from New York, must have been a payphone. Jubilee closed her eyes in disbelief.

One Day Ago

Pyro put a quarter in a payphone and dialed Jubilee's number. He got her voice mail.

"Hey, Jubes. It's me. I called because I remembered you wanted me to when I got back in town. You wanted to talk so I'm heading over to the mansion."

John hung up and started to walk. He was turning on Greymalkin Lane and bumped into Kitty. She fell on the ground. She looked up and saw Pyro staring down at her. He held his hand out for her to grab, but she got up by herself.

"You need what where you're going, 'Scardy Cat'," John mocked

"It's _Shadow Cat_; anyway what the hell are you doing here?"

"I stopped by to see Jubilee."

"A little late now, are we?" John tilted his head and looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"She's not here. Her and Rogue disappeared yesterday."

"Where?"

"I don't know she just left me this note," Kitty pulled the note from her pocket. John took it and read the piece of paper. He gave the note back.

"That sucks. I don't know how long I'm in town for and I wanted to talk to her."

"Boy, you have a lot to talk about," Kitty emphasized.

"What is she gonna tell me."

"A lot. That's for sure."

"Kitty if you know you have to tell me!"

"I don't have to tell you a thing," Kitty phased through the ground and waved good-bye. Pyro was left feeling clueless.

Now

Jubilee was outside of the bathroom in the train station. She was on the phone calling Kitty.

"Hello?" Kitty answered.

"Hey, it's Jubilee!"

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick! Logan got mad because you left!"

"It's fine. I'm safe."

"Is Rogue with you?"

"Yeah she's in the restroom. We're coming home."

"Why did you guys take off?"

"I'll tell you when we get back."

"I ran into John the other day."

"What? Did he say anything?"

"He wanted to see you but you weren't here. He might be outta town when you come back."

"Kitty, I think he was the one that set fire to that clinic in New York."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"I'll see you when we get back."

Jubilee hung up and Rogue came out. They left back to New Yew York but had to stop in Chicago. When they got off the train they realized they had to spend the night there.

"I really hope this motel room is clean," Jubilee pleaded. They checked in a motel not far from the train station. Rogue got in here pajamas as did Jubilee.

"So…Rogue with no powers. What should I call you now?"

"I like Rogue."

"Yeah, but that's a codename. You need another name."

"It's fine. I'm still going to the institute for schooling."

"Yeah, it really wouldn't be the same without you," Rogue smiled. She walked over to Jubilee and with her bare hand she touched hers.

"Thank you for coming with me," Jubilee looked up and hugged her.

"Thank you for dealing with my weird cravings," she joked and Rogue laughed. The two friends went to bed. Jubilee woke up in the middle of the night and went outside for air and to get a soda from the vending machine. She looked at her phone and saw she had a missed call. It was another call from New York. The last time a number from New York called it was John. He left a voice mail. She checked to hear it.

"_Jubilee, it's me again. I heard you left with Rogue. Where ever you stay away from San Francisco! The Brotherhood is going there and I don't want you to get hurt. We are about to leave and I just wanted to warn you. I think we might pass through Chicago so if you're near there too, get out!"_

The message ended. Jubilee's mouth opened and she was about to turn around and run back inside but something caught her attention. It was a man in the shadows across the street. Jubilee looked closely at the figure and saw it was _him!_

Then Pyro started to walk across but Jubilee ran hide behind a dumpster nearby. She didn't want him to see her like this. Pyro went in front of the dumpster.

"Jubilee?" he called out. She didn't say anything, "Jubilee, I saw you run behind there. I'm not dumb."

"Hi," Jubilee said staying hidden. Pyro walked to where he saw her in the crack. She was in the corner.

"Why are you behind there? It smells."

"I…I dropped a quarter?" she said biting her lip.

"Well can you come out? I left you two messages. One of them said stay away from here!"

"Yeah, I just got that now. Something is wrong with my phone. I keep getting late messages."

"Switch to… Never mind I'll sound like a commercial," Pyro said attempting to make a joke, "Can you come out so I can see you?"

"No!"

"Why not, it's not like I've never seen you in your pajamas before. Hell, I've seen you wearing nothing at all," John smirked at the last comment he made.

"I just don't want you to see me," she could see him from the crack of space between the dumpster and wall. John looked down and saw her blue eyes staring at him. He keeled down to the crack and stuck his hand in. Jubilee grabbed his hand and held it.

"Look I don't know what's wrong with you, but you can tell me anything," She kissed his hand, "I'll tell you when I get home and your there."

"I don't know about that," John said a little timid.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know if I'll come back alive or with powers."

"You have too! Whatever you do, just keep fighting," Jubilee demanded.

"Come with me."

"I can't. I'm not in battling condition," Jubilee said looking down.

"What are you talking about? You're a great fighter."

"No, I can't go with you. Besides, it's not what I believe in," John looked down at the fact she wouldn't go.

"Jubilee."

"What?"

"What would you do if I took you away? Me and you just ran away together on neither side."

"I would have to stop you."

"Why, you don't want to be with me?"

"It's not that. I'm not in running condition," John had a confused look on his face, "What condition are you in?"

"The one where I want to go home and have you there with me," they were both quite. John took his hand back, "Go home, Jubilee. Be safe."

"Hey!" Jubilee called to him, "Was that you that lit that clinic on fire?"

"Yes," Jubilee felt cold inside and out. Without another word he left.

Rogue and Jubilee got back home and opened the door. It was morning. Kitty ran downstairs to embrace Jubilee. Rogue went up to Bobby's room as soon as she got in the door.

"You're back! You missed a lot."

"Please fill me in on the details."

Kitty told her about the fight and how Jean died, again. She told about how she out smarted the Juggernaut and how she saved Leech. Kitty told her about everything except how Pyro was there.

"Was John there?"

"Yes, he was," Kitty had a tense look on her face.

"What happened with him? I don't know. All I know is that Bobby and he fought," Jubilee's eyes widened.

"Is Bobby okay?"

"He's fine. Pyro was the one that lost. Don't worry. Bobby didn't kill him. In fact, he carried him back on to the bridge and left him there," Jubilee looked down. A little relief came out of her. He survived, that's all that was important to her.

John woke up in a cell. It wasn't an ordinary cell. It was a familiar one. It had a green electric shield covering the opening. He knew where he was. He was in the Subbasement of the mansion.

**To be Continued, Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two of the story. no music this time, sorry. I own nothing!**

Pyro looked at the floor, in the cell, in the prison, in the subbasement of the institute. He could hear from the other side of the room passed the shield that two voices were talking, more like arguing.

"We can't let her know he's here, Logan!" Storm yelled.

"The girl deserves to know! He needs to know about her!"

"I don't think she'll be able to take it in her condition!"

"Well, we let the boy live. What are we suppose to do? Leave him in here forever and pray she doesn't come in?"

"She's fragile right now! She's hormonal! She's five months in! Who knows what it can do to her!" Pyro had no idea what was happening. So he finally called out, "Hello?"

He heard a murmur from Storm, "I don't have time for this! Do what you want, just take care of it!" She then left the room. He heard Logan walk in to the prison area.

"Logan! What the hell is going on?" Pyro asked with anger.

"Relax kid. You're safe now in the mansion," Pyro looked around in the cell and answered sarcastically, "Yeah being in a prison cell makes me feel safer than anything."

"We could have left you on Alcatraz to die."

"What happened? All I remember is Bobby grabbing my hands and froze them. Then I woke up here."

"Well basically the Phoenix went out of control and destroyed everything in sight. Bobby grabbed you and took you to safety," John was surprised. He tried to kill Bobby and he saves him. He remembers when Bobby use to be his best friend. Logan continued, "We then found out that you were going into hypothermia from the cold and had to put you in hot water. You've been here a few days, kid."

"What happened to Jean?" Logan looked down in sorrow, "I had to kill her…" It was silent. John started wonder about Jubilee.

"Where's Jubilee?"

"She's here in the mansion," Logan sounded like he wanted to get off that topic. John noticed, "Is she okay?"

"She's fine."

"Can I see her?"

"No."

"Why not? I want to see her."

"I can't let that happen right now."

"I want to see her! Let me see her or I'll-,"

"Or else what, Pyro?" John fell silent. What could he do? Burn the shield? Like that's going to help!

"I just want to see her. I… missed her," John never showed that side to Logan before. Never in a million years!

"I know you do, but right now that can't happen. She's going through a weird time in her life."

"Then let me see her! I can make it better! I want to make it better between us. The last time I saw her I told her that she might not see me again."

"Kid, I don't think you'll help her situation."

"Why not, what's wrong with her?"

"I can't tell you that. It's not for me to tell."

"BULLSHIT!" Pyro yelled at the top of his lungs. He wanted to see her badly, even if it was for a brief second. Logan knew he did too.

"Your food will be here in a few moments," Logan turned and left. Pyro called out his name to have him stop but he didn't. John was left there in the cell by himself feeling all alone in the world.

Jubilee was in Kitty, Rogue, and her room. She was snaking on some chips and reading a book to her belly. It could hear now. So she decided to talk get us to talking to it. She was reading Little Red Riding Hood, just like how her mom read to her when she was a child. Bobby came in to visit his friend.

"Hey, how are the baby to be and the mommy to be?" He joked. Jubilee smiled, "Fine. I've been reading to it since Beast told me it can hear."

"What have you been reading?"

"Little Red Riding Hood, Cinderella, stories about me, and I think I read Romeo and Juliet."

"That's a little advance for its age."

"I know, but I just couldn't stop talking."

"So when do you find out the gender?"

"I was going down to Beast today and find out."

"Mind if I go with you?" Jubilee looked at him slightly confused then smirked, "Yeah, let's go now."

Pyro was on the floor of the prison, waiting. Waiting for something to happen, but he didn't know what. He heard the doors open and Kitty was holding a tray.

"Kitty?" Pyro got up and walked to the shield so he can get a better look at her. Kitty had an expressionless look on her face. She opened a draw and set the tray in. She pushed a button and the tray of food appeared on the other side of the shield.

"Kitty?"

"I'm not talking to you!" Kitty walked out the door. When she walked out she almost ran into Jubilee. Good thing she can phase.

"Kitty, what are you doing down here? And who where you talking to in there?" Jubilee became suspicious.

"Nothing, no one!" Kitty answered fast. Jubilee cocked an eyebrow. She walked around Kitty in the prison area. Bobby and Kitty were calling out to her to stop. Jubilee ignored them and went up to the cell. Then she saw him. She covered her mouth and her heart started to beat really fast. John turned and saw her. He was looking at her and cried, "Jubilee!" he then looked down and saw her stomach. He saw the bulge. John couldn't look away his eyes were focused on that.

Bobby and Kitty got Jubilee and took her out of there.

"Wait! Come back, Jubilee!" John called out. John felt weak at his knees and sat down. He ran his fingers down his hair. He didn't know what to think. It all hit him at once. It explained why she was acting weird. Why she threw up that one time outside the ice cream shop. It explained why she freaked out on him in Chicago.

"You knew he was here and didn't tell me!" Jubilee yelled at Kitty and Bobby.

"Yes, but Storm told us to make sure you didn't see him yet," Bobby explained.

"She didn't know how you would react," Kitty finished. Jubilee was silent. All of anger was inside of her, except the baby. Jubilee stormed off to find Rogue. She can talk to her.

Bobby walked in the prison and in front of John's cell. John stood up when he saw him, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Shut up!" Bobby snapped.

"You know I don't get you sometimes. You head butt one second and the next you carry me here! You either hate me or not, Bobby!"

"Do you even know what it's been like for her since you left?"

"No—," Bobby cut him off.

"You don't! When you left she cried for days! Days! On top of that she was kidnapped that night when the soldiers broke in, so she's screwed up like hell. Then she leaves to Japan with Wolverine—," John interrupted him this time.

"She went to Japan?"

"Yes. She comes back and doesn't have an emotion in her! She only showed it around Logan, but to us she was a zombie! Then finally after that, we got through to her. She starts coming back to being good old Jubilee, but because of you, she starts to throw up. At first we think she's just sick but no. The day you saw her at the mall, she came back and told us she was going to be a mom!"

John's face dropped. He didn't know this side of the story. He felt horrible for doing that to her.

"For what you did to her, you don't deserve to see her! You're lucky if she even wants to see your face again!" Bobby turned and left the room

John huddled up on the bed and tried not to feel anything.

"So are you ready to talk to him?" Rogue asked.

"I don't know. I want to, but I don't know what will happen," Jubilee was nervous. As Rogue describes, she was more nervous than a cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Rogue went to the subbasement with her. When they got to the door Rogue hugged Jubilee, "Thank you for coming down here with me."

"I owed you," Rogue smiled and left. Jubilee walked in and went in front of John's cell. He turned to her, but it was silent.

"So…" John broke the silence.

"So…" Jubilee responded.

"You're pregnant."

"Yeah, five months already."

"Is it…mine?" John pointed at her belly. Jubilee looked up at him.

"Yes. You were the only one," she sounded so blunt.

"It happened from that night when…"

"Yeah, that was the only good thing that came out of the night."

"Why didn't you tell me?" John looked at her in the eyes. Jubilee stared back at him, "What were you going to do?"

"I would have come to you."

"Yeah right! You were off being Magneto's bitch!" John's eyes widened, "I was not his bitch! I would have come back!"

"Oh really? Mister 'I don't believe in hiding our powers' would have stopped what he was doing and come back?"

"I would have come back for you!" Jubilee turned away. She looked up at the ceiling wanting to cry.

"I left because I was lost without you," Jubilee turned back to him.

"I was alive! I was screwed up, but alive!"

"I didn't know that! I figured if you're dead, then what's the point in staying here! I went to find you and got lost in the snow. 'Why bother, John! She probably died because you weren't watching her!'" Jubilee started to tear.

"Then I found out you survived! That gave me a reason to fight back! So no one can take you away from me like that ever again!" John let out more then he thought he would say. Jubilee sat on the floor covering her eyes with her arms on her knees.

"I was coming back for you when the human problem was fixed. I never forgot you, not for one second," John pulled a picture of the two of them from his back pocket. The picture was wrinkled, a little torn and burnt, and now damp. You could still see the image though. It was the two of them when he first got to the mansion. She saw he was down and asked Kitty to take the picture.

He held it up for her to see. Jubilee saw it and started to cry more. John wanted to hug her, but he the damn shield was in the way. She was crying and he couldn't grab her to comfort her like when she had a nightmare.

"The only thing that kept me alive in that concrete cell was thinking, 'I'm going to get out of this. I'm going to see John again.' The only thing was that when I got back to the jet, Bobby told me you left, I lost my mind," Jubilee didn't have any more tears. She seemed to have made her eyeballs dry.

"I'm sorry. I know it's not going to do much, but I'm sorry! I was wrong about everything. Magneto left me out there to die, but my real friend saved me. The girl that really loves me is in front of me, now! She's carrying my child. That's all I need, Jubes! I love you!"

Jubilee put her hand slightly in front of the shield to where she wasn't touching it. John went to put his hand where her hand was, but when he touched it he got electrocuted. Jubilee yelled. When he took his hand back he was shaking. John shook his head, his hair had static. Jubilee had her mouth covered. She was staring at John, and then started to burst out laughing. He couldn't help but join her.

"These have electric shock on them!" Jubilee breathed out.

"I didn't know! I saw your hand about to touch it and wanted to do the same," They couldn't stop laughing. Logan walked in and saw them, "Okay, I guess since everything is okay with you two now, I guess I can let you out."

**To be continued**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Part three is coming. the conclusion, i guess**


End file.
